


The Light to this Hellhole

by elongated_muskrat



Category: Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2020-10-12 19:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elongated_muskrat/pseuds/elongated_muskrat
Summary: You had shut yourself out from the world for as long as you could muster, but you knew eventually someone would find you and want you on their team for your abilities. You had to decide, with this primary color dynamic duo, if you were to willingly or not.~~~~~~~~~~~This is an attempted slow-burn for a polyamorous Hellboy, Abe Sapien, and reader story. First story on this sight, but I hope you enjoy.





	1. Smashing Entrance

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading the story!!! Please always feel free to comment (please I love to know what you will think of this) and idk how often I'll update, guess it depends on if people actually like this trash

You had avoided any sort of life for as long as you could. You lived far off on the outskirts of town, only dirt surrounding your home for miles. You had your groceries delivered a mile away from your small hut, where you would walk to go fetch them. A barbed wire fence surrounded your property, protecting you from anything that may want to explore further. It’s not that you wanted to live this way, you craved contact and bonds from anything, it’s just you can’t bear it. You only recently got your healing stone and would occasionally meet the driver who’d bring you your nutrients. It seemed to work, but baby steps is what you needed.

You had thought your fate was sealed, trapped away from everything and never to be found. Only to chat on websites, but not for too long, you don’t want to get too close.

But you weren’t suprised when that stupid fucking black Garbage Truck pulled up to the front of your home.

You only noticed it when your head was swarming with feelings and emotions.

_Boredom._

_Reluctance._

_Wonder._

_Disgust._

You weren’t prepared yet. You weren’t ready. You knew the BPRD would come for you eventually, but why now? Why couldn’t they have come when you had figured out how to control this curse??

At the sound of footsteps on your front porch, you snapped back to reality, realizing it was mere seconds until they’d come in for you. You jumped out of your comfy, worn out sofa and quickly sprinted to the front door. You locked it, just as the handle began to rattle. 

“‘s locked!” A female voice came from the other end, probably calling over to her team. Another woman’s voice then called out, “BPRD! Open up! We aren’t here to hurt you!”

Maybe I can just act like I’m not here? You thought in a flurry of panic. You silently waited at the other side of the door, grasping your key that would make the whole hut go on lockdown. Silence filled the air for a few pauses.

“... Nothing. Abe, you’re up.” The first voice called. You leaned your ear against the door to see if you could hear anything. You heard footsteps grow nearer and nearer until you finally felt it. A presence, on the other side of the door. They were fine, but as soon as their hand placed on the door you felt the emotions swirling inside them.

_Confusion._

_Shock._

_Bewilderment._

_...Hope?_

The instant you realized that those emotions were not just theirs, but yours, you both stepped away from the border. The person on the other side was quiet, their mind scrambling with emotions and feelings that you couldn’t keep up with, until they settled on one. 

** _Empathy._ **

“They’re just behind the door…” a soft, male voice spoke out. It was gentle, and you knew that his intentions here were too.

“Last chance (l/n)! Open the door!” The first voice called out to you. You stayed dangerously still, still processing the events that were happening. A long pause and a new voice finally spoke up.

“Looks like we’ll open the door then,” came a gruff, deep, masculine huff. You didn’t know what he meant until you heard a loud THUMP and watched the hut tremble. You let out an involuntary yelp at the first punch to the door, making the people behind it go silent for a moment, before you knew they would continue. You quickly jammed your emergency key into a little hidden lock beside the door, behind your coat hanger, and the door and windows were instantly covered by iron in its place. You felt a wave of emotions flood at you as the people processed what just happened.

_Confusion._

_Exhaustion._

_Anger._

_Surprise._

_Guilt._

You didn’t understand why these emotions were felt, until the man hit the iron door, causing a slight dent. You gasped, and ran up the stairs to your room, grabbing your pistol and sat against the wall across from the door, holding your gun up and waiting.

You felt a two more punches until you knew they got in, footsteps scrambling around downstairs, hearing things being moved and people climbing up the stairs. Your breathing got frantic and your hands trembled as you aimed for the door.

There was nothing for a moment, before the door swung open, and by instinct you opened fire. The bullet hit an opened, stone… red hand?

The red demon had his hand held up in reflex, the bullet burying in the stone, but clearly causing no damage or pain. The blue, gilled, man beside him looked over at his hand before looking at the shaking gun in your hands. 

“Pl…. Please… don’t hurt me… don’t come closer!” Your voice was scratchy and trembled, not using it for the past five years since you lived in isolation. Your head was pounding, their energies overbearing you due to your panicked state. You didn’t have your healing stone to help you, either. You couldn’t handle this, you couldn’t do this. You weren’t ready.

“Listen kid, we’re not here to hurt you. Just come with us, and you’ll be fine.” The red ape spoke calmly, taking a small step closer. You let out a strangled grunt. The closer they stepped, the worse the pain was. The waterworks finally started and you croaked out, “I… I can’t…. Please… stop…. Don’t…”

The fish man quickly stepped over to his comrade, his hand on his shoulder. “Red wait… we have to be careful, this can be too overbearing for them.” He explained, the two clearly have had a conversation about you, your abilities, and your home. You let out a pained whine. The jumble of conflicts, solutions, pain, joy, all of it, was too much to bear. Your vision was hazy and you didn’t even notice the two were right in front of you and you felt a hand on your forearm and…

It stopped.

You felt calm, tranquil, safe, for just a moment, like you were floating… emotions that weren’t yours were inside your brain, but you welcomed them.

** _Joy for swimming, books, the library._ **

** _Love for Hellboy, Liz, Alice._ **

** _Fear for loss, confinement, testing._ **

'_Healing stone! My protection! Please, I need it,'_ was all you could think, but why? You weren’t even thinking of the stone before. It felt like someone had searched through the files of your brain and found the right answer. The man beside you quickly let go as if he touched a hot iron, as if he could feel this torturous pain. And all the feelings for these things you didn’t know or understand were gone,

He said something to his friend before the two rummaged around your room until they spotted it, the translucent gem. The red man grabbed it and sat in front of you, placing it around your neck.

As soon as you felt the calming presence of your safety amulet, your hands dropped the gun and grasped the stone, panting harshly and wheezing and letting out the last of your sobs as everything stopped.

You had nothing but your own feelings now.


	2. Where do we go from here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is funny for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes! Sorry this took so long, I wanted to be in the flow of writing instead of forcing it. Please feel free to critic, reccomend, or comment anything!! I don't bite, I promise. :)

You recount the events of the day.  
_Get up?_ Check.  
_Eat breakfast?_ Check.  
_Showered?_ Check.  
_Read a book?_ Check.  
_Bombarded by strangers and forced out of your home?_ Check, check, and check.

All the sounds that were heard was the wheels on the dirt rode and the ringing in your ears. It's really quiet, and it seems everyone's eyes were on you as the truck made it's way to... somewhere. You kept your gaze away from everyone, looking around at the computers and weaponry. Your head tilted a bit and you began to count the guns- just to pass the time.

'_One._  
_Two._  
_Three._  
_Fou-'_

"Nice place you had." The fiery lady elbowed the one who spoke, who just glared back at her to shut up.

You didnt respond, your head turning back to your counting.

Fiery lady coughed, the silence now even more awkward. "So, do you garden?" That girl spoke again, seemingly enthusiastic, "yeah, I saw some flowers! What else do you have?"

"Had," you corrected bitterly, "and it doesnt matter now, they missed their morning pour." The heat around your acres was relentless and hunted your plans. Today had been the time you watered them. They were very sensitive with water, heat, and light and if there is not enough water, they would perish.

It got quiet again. One of the agents muttered something, but you didn't bother to look this time. Silence returned to the truck.

A plane was there and you were escorted on. Everyone kept their distance, but it was clear you had no choice. You chose to sit in the far corner, sitting in your brewing frustration.

_'Just who did they think they were? Taking me away from the home I worked so hard to maintain and earn. I should have shot that bullet again...'_

You stared out the window with your chin in your hands, huffing a bit in annoyance as you noticed a trio coming and sitting next to you and two in front.

Abraham Sapien sat beside you, gazing at you with interest, while Hellboy and Elizabeth Sherman sat in front of you, both quiet as if waiting for something.

_'Wait, how do I know them?'_ You questioned to yourself, confusion settling over your other swirling emotions.

"We're sorry," Sherman started. "Yeah, it-" Hellboy was interrupted by the plane starting and getting ready to take off. You clenched the arms of your seats.

"... yeah, it wasn't our decision to drag you out of there," Hellboy cautiously finished, making sure he would not be interrupted again.

You heard them continue to speak to you but it was muffled. You looked out the window as your acres of land got smaller and smaller and you were thrust back in your seat. _Is it hot in here? Why is my seatbelt so tight? Where'd my house go?? Why is there no air?? Where am I??? Where are they taking me???? What if-_

** _Calm._ **   
** _Reassurance._ **   
** _Safety._ **

That feeling again...

_ **The smell of old books.** _   
_ **The crackling fireplace on colder nights.** _   
_ **Morning dips in the pool.** _

These all seem to be things of comfort, of home.

You opened your eyes, not realizing you shut them in the first place, and looked over.

  
Gods, those eyes. They were an ocean blue, like the ocean, calm and relaxed... you could be lost in them for eternity with no complaints.

Your eyes trailed down to look at the contact. It was his the tips of his fingers on your hand- and already you felt so much.

_'Imagine the whole thing.'_ Yikes.

"Are you okay?" His friend asked. Friend. Closer than friend? You felt a small change in his heart rate when looking at the red demon. His yellow eyes looked back at those gorgeous ocean eyes briefly before looking back at you.

"... yeah."


End file.
